¿Dónde está Emma?
by Layla Clapton
Summary: Emma y yo crecimos solos, sin ayuda de nadie. Pues sólo le importábamos a mamá y ella estaba demasiado enferma para cuidarnos. Joel Nott, nuestro padre, nos odiaba y nos culpaba de la enfermedad de su esposa, y cuando salió a la luz la profecía no tuvo ninguna duda.


**_El potterverso es de J.K. Rowling_**

___Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Julio "Un Squib en la familia" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

**¿Dónde está Emma?**

Mamá estaba muy enferma. Sin vida. Siempre parecía triste e, incluso, cuando íbamos a verla su sonrisa parece apenada. La vida se le escapaba por momentos y parecía que ningún medimago podía alargarla más.

Según dicen, estaba así desde que Emma y yo nacimos. Mamá siempre había sido de una naturaleza muy débil y delicada; extremadamente pequeña y delgada y con una piel tan pálida que dejaba ver todos los caminos de su cuerpo. Cuando quedó embarazada de nosotros dos, nadie imaginó que pudiese sobrevivir al parto. Pero incluso el ser más débil de la tierra se hace invencible ante la llegada de la maternidad y ella sabía que era capaz de sobrevivir al parto aunque el mundo pensase lo contrario.

El primero que no estaba convencido de ello era su marido. Joel Nott era una persona seria y calculadora que estaba muy lejos de poder llegar a entender ese espíritu de madre que movía a su mujer, e intentó por todos los medios que pudo convencerla de que lo mejor que podía hacer era abortar. No le culpó de pensar eso aunque yo fuese unos de esos seres que quería matar. Creo que es la única acción que puedo entender de él a día de hoy.

Como habréis deducido, no logró convencer a mamá y meses después, tras un complicado y doloroso alumbramiento, nacimos nosotros. Desde el día que aparecimos, Joel Nott nos odió por estar quitándole poco a poco a la única persona que había amado.

Emma y yo crecimos solos, únicamente con nuestra mutua compañía y los escasos cuidados de una elfina que también tenía que cuidar a una mujer enferma. Yo, como siempre he hecho, conseguí adaptarme a la situación y crecí, más o menos, como cualquier otro niño. Me di cuenta de que solo me tenía a mí mismo y me adapté lo mejor que pude a ello. Emma no.

Ella heredó la misma constitución débil de mamá y fue un milagro que sobreviviese a todas las enfermedades que sufrió. Además, nunca consiguió aprender a hablar y escasas veces parecía ser consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se perdía por la casa continuamente y hablaba en un idioma desconocido, que con los años terminé entendiendo, con seres inexistentes que se escondían en la casa. Parecía como si dentro de su cabeza se hubiera formado un mundo diferente a este y que la iba absorbiendo. Solamente cuando estábamos con mamá parecía estar con nosotros, aunque nunca llegó a hablar inglés.

Si Joel Nott nos odiaba por nuestra simple existencia, fue peor cuando descubrió que Emma aún no había dado señales de poseer el don de la magia. Yo la intenté proteger mintiéndole; le conté que ya había sufrido un estallido de magia, el cual había causado un incendio en la cocina. No sé si llegó a creerme, pero, desde luego, no tenía ninguna prueba que demostrase lo contrario, pues nunca estaba en casa y menos aún en la misma habitación que nosotros. Con esa mentira conseguí que nos dejara tranquilos por un tiempo.

Hasta que llegó ese día. En su momento no entendí nada de lo que pasó. Ahora sí. Para que seáis capaces de entender los siguientes acontecimientos os tendré que hablar de lo que pasó en el Departamento de Misterios. Joel Nott trabajaba como _inefable _y era el encargado de la sala de las profecías, él las guardaba y las clasificaba mientras esperaban a su dueño. Ese día descubrió que él era el poseedor de una de ellas. La profecía hablaba de su mujer y de él; tenía la clave para salvarla o matarla. Según oí en una conversación de los _inefables_, la profecía decía que si mataba al ser sin luz que existía en la casa la enferma volvería a brillar. Y Joel Nott no dudó en ningún momento en pensar que ese ser no podía ser otro que su hija squib.

Volvió a casa de madrugada, llamando a gritos a Emma. Nosotros estábamos dormidos en nuestra habitación y nos despertamos al oírle. Tuve miedo y reaccioné metiéndome en la cama de ella y abrazándola. Así fue como nos encontró. Yo intenté interponerme entre ambos y logré por un buen rato no separarme de ella. Consiguió apartarme y se la llevó sin ninguna dificultad, pues ella se encontraba muy lejos de allí. Yo les seguí, estaba herido por el golpe que me causó al apartarme pero no me iba a rendir. Llamé a Emma en su idioma para que reaccionase, le pedí que luchase. No me escuchó. Joel, harto de oírme gritar, me apuntó con su varita. Todo se volvió negro y lo último que vi fueron los ojos negros de Emma mirando sin mirar como siempre.

* * *

Emma. Ese fue el primer pensamiento que tuve cuando me desperté. Estaba en nuestra habitación. Giré mi cabeza en dirección a su cama pero ni ella ni la cama estaban allí. Me levanté y me puse a buscar algo suyo, cualquier cosa, pero fue en vano. Estuve durante horas buscando por toda la casa hasta que caí rendido por el agotamiento y por el esfuerzo por guardar las lágrimas.

Emma ya no estaba. Dicen que cuando muere un gemelo, aunque estén separados por miles de kilómetros, el otro lo sabe. Yo no sentí nada. ¿Quería eso decir que Emma seguía viva en algún lugar? ¿Quizás Joel Nott no fue capaz de matarla?

No la mató. Una semana después lo noté; Emma ya no estaba. Antes de eso, durante toda esa semana de incertidumbre, pasé todos los días buscándola o cuidando de mamá. Ella me preguntaba todos los días por Emma y yo le contestaba que estaba fuera jugando o cualquier otra excusa. Pero cuando supe que ya no estaba no le pude mentir, aunque tampoco le pude decir la verdad, simplemente no le respondí.

Esa noche la pasé en vela en el dormitorio de mamá. Tenía miedo de entrar en el nuestro y de estar solo, porque cada vez que lo estaba me parecía verla a mi lado. Aquella noche mamá empeoró notablemente y los esfuerzos de la elfina y míos fueron insuficientes. Deliraba del dolor y nos llamaba a mi hermana y a mí entre llantos. Yo sólo pude cogerla de la mano y susurrarle palabras de cariño para intentar calmarla.

Antes del amanecer sus ojos se apagaron.

Las primeras luces de la madrugada me descubrieron desprendiéndome de todas las lágrimas que había guardado durante esa semana.

* * *

Al día siguiente se celebró el funeral al que sólo acudimos Joel, mi abuela, la elfina y yo. Todos llorábamos la pérdida de mamá pero parecía que solamente yo lo hacía también por Emma. Cuando finalizó y todos se marcharon como sombras, la vi. Estaba detrás de la lápida de mamá, con la misma apariencia de la última vez que la vi.

Emma.

Me acerqué despacio, miedoso de que pudiese huir si lo hacía muy rápido. Estaba ahí, parecía tan real, incluso podía tocarla. Pero estaba fría como un cadáver. Le hablé en su idioma; le conté lo preocupado que había estado por ella durante toda esa semana, que hasta me había parecido sentir su muerte. Luego la abracé con desesperación intentando recuperar la mitad que había dado por perdida.

Fue en el momento en que mis brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello cuando ocurrió. Alargó su mano hasta llegar a mi pecho, agarrándome de la camiseta y arañándome, y me separó con fuerza.

Y la volví a perder. Desapareció por segunda vez, dejándome confundido y desalentado de nuevo. Con la mano en el lugar donde había estado la suya segundos antes. Me despojé de mi camiseta que aún desprendía su aroma y volví a colocar mi mano en la misma altura. Clavé mis uñas como ella había hecho y dejé en mí la única marca física que afirma su existencia.

Nunca más la volví a ver.


End file.
